漫畫109話：引導者
進擊的巨人漫畫27集第3話，也是總109話。 劇情大要 Kaya leads 法爾可‧葛萊斯 and 賈碧‧布朗 the Blouse Stables, which are run by 莎夏·布勞斯's mother and father. The two Warrior candidates pretend to be runaways and are allowed to stay for as long as they need. However, Kaya reveals that she knows they are 瑪雷ans and asks what her mother could have done to earn so much hate that they would have a 巨人 eat her. Falco apologizes and explains Marley's long term invasion plan. Understanding that they personally had nothing to do with it, Kaya offers to take them to 尼柯洛, who might be able to help them get back to Marley. Meanwhile, 漢吉·佐耶 deals with insubordination from a number of 調查軍團 soldiers who leaked sensitive information to the press. 達特·皮克希斯 believes they might have been compromised by 伊雷娜 since there was a change in Floch Forster while he was assigned to keeping an eye on her. Hange is disturbed that she finds herself in the same position that 傑爾・薩尼斯 had warned her about years ago. On Hange's orders, 米卡莎·阿卡曼 locks up Louise, who had become a soldier because she was inspired by Mikasa's rescue of her in the Battle of Trost District. Louise asks if Mikasa became a soldier because she was in turned saved by 艾連·葉卡, but Mikasa tells her to keep her mouth shut. 摘要 法爾可‧葛萊斯 and 賈碧‧布朗 are taken by Kaya to a farm and are told to wait by the horse paddock. Gabi suggests they use a horse to escape, but Falco believes that moving recklessly will get them caught. He would rather they stay for a few days. When they are invited in, Falco advises Gabi to let him handle the talking. The man inside asks what they ran away for and Gabi is surprised that he has what she considers a southern 瑪雷an accent. Falco introduces himself as "Ben" and Gabi as "Mia," telling him that they are siblings who ran away from home. The man tells them they are free stay as long as needed and offers them some breakfast. Lisa hands Gabi some food and when she pats her head, Gabi sharply smacks her hand away. Falco apologizes and coaxes Gabi to eat. 奇優宓·亞茲瑪比特 meets with Darius Zackly to congratulate him on the campaign against Marley. He in turn thanks 希茲爾國 for having trust in 艾爾迪亞, and Kiyomi for being willing to visit given the scrutiny the rest of the world is currently applying to 帕拉迪島. He invites her to return any time to 'the most dangerous island in the world'. Zackly asks about a covered aircraft in the harbor and Kiyomi calls it the "world's first flying boat." It will also be the first vehicle that will use iceburst stone as a source of fuel. Outside a military facility, 漢吉·佐耶 is surrounded by reporters along with Flegel Reeves. They flood her with questions about 艾連·葉卡 being held captive in a cell and how residents are being told to leave Shiganshina District. Hange defers all questions to the Military Police and, on reaching the gate, is confronted by Flegel, who asks if he can still trust her. Hange tells him that everything they do is for the sake of the Eldian people. Inside the building, Hange confronts the four soldiers who leaked the news about 艾連·葉卡's captivity to the press. She asks Floch Forster why they did this, and Floch replies that it was to free Eren. The "rumbling" is what guarantees their right to live, and by attacking Marley, Floch believes Eren saved the lives to every citizen in the new Eldian Empire. Hange counters that it made the entire island a target for the rest of the world, and there is no guarantee the rumbling will work. She admits that she went along with 吉克·葉卡's plan, so the responsibility for being in this position falls on her, but she cannot tolerate further insubordination and has the dissenting solders arrested. Hange remembers 傑爾・薩尼斯's words to her about how someone always needs to be in his role, but calms herself before giving in to her frustration. 米卡莎·阿卡曼 locks Louise, one of the dissenters, in a her cell. Louise talks with Mikasa and mentions how her actions during the Battle of Trost District inspired Louise to join the Survey Corps. Louise uses that as justification to fight against injustice. She asks Mikasa what her own reason was to join the Corps and if she was saved by Eren as well. Mikasa tells her to be quiet and moves to leave. Louise salutes Mikasa, and the latter recalls the moment when Eren saved her from the three kidnappers many years ago. 達特·皮克希斯 visits 伊雷娜 and asks about her accommodations. He tells Yelena that they are in debt to her and the other Volunteers, but mentions how Yelena seemed to be going out of her way to convince them that she is not a threat, such as insisting on having soldiers around to watch her. Pixis also brings up that ten months ago, Yelena attended a banquet in Trost District. The guard assigned to her was Floch, who exhibited a change after that day. Floch accompanied her to her lodgings after the festivities wound down. Pixis also suggests that she may have met with Eren at this time, since her lodgings were close to his home and this was the time that Eren began to take unauthorized actions. Gabi and Falco do chores at the Blouse Stables when a horse starts nibbling on Gabi's head. Shrieking, she falls over and asks why this is happening. Falco does not think they would be able to escape on one and suggests they wait here for rescue since the Marleyan army will surely attack. Gabi asks Falco if he is mad at Zeke due to betraying Marley when Kaya comes and says it is time for lunch. They take a break by the paddock and Falco learns the farm they are at is for orphans who have lost their parents. Gabi berates Kaya for her ancestors' actions and as she argues with Falco, Kaya mentions that she knows they are from Marley. Hearing this, Gabi picks up a pitchfork and tries to attack her. As a few others approach, Kaya claims that "Mia" was jealous of her becoming friends with "Ben." Seeing their confused faces, Kaya says she will not be reporting them and leads the two to her old village. She explains that it was overrun by Titans, and her mother was eaten alive. Kaya knows that it was the actions of humans outside the 城牆 that caused this to happen, but she does not understand why. Gabi proclaims that Eldia was responsible for numerous atrocities and Kaya should not feel like the victim. However Kaya does not understand. Her mother was born on Paradis and never killed anyone. She asks why her mother had to die in such a terrible way. Falco reveals that her mother's death was casualty of an experiment to judge the strength of Eldia and apologizes. Gabi berates Falco for revealing Marley secrets, but Falco ignores it. Kaya thanks Falco for his honesty and goes on to mention how a girl saved her from Titans by using an axe and her own body as a human shield, and that allowed Kaya to escape. Kaya knows that if the girl was still alive, she would want to help Gabi and Falco, and since Kaya wants to be like her, she will help them as well. She will take them to meet a Marleyan at a restaurant the Blouse family has been invited to. Then the two of them might be able to get back to Marley. 依序登場角色 導航 es:Capítulo 109 pl:Przewodnicy (rozdział)